


But If I Win

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [41]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Mario Kart, Oral Sex, Smut, winning bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Phil, with no intentions of stopping any time before the lap was over, switched from feather light kisses to gentle open-mouth nips at Dan's soft neck, his tongue grazing across every spot his mouth reached while his teeth lightly tugged at the skin."Phil, stop. This isn't fu-fucking f-fair!" Dan half yelled as his grip on the controller faltered, costing him quite a bit of his lead but he was still able to hold on to first place.~*~*~aka the fic where dan and phil bet that whoever wins the next round of mario kart gets eaten out by the other and phil decides he's gonna win by playing dirty





	But If I Win

Some days were perfect for Dan and Phil to just mess around and forget about the real world. With all of the “adulting” done until tomorrow, they had an entire day to just be boys and do whatever they wanted.

Whatever they wanted turned into a rather large order of Thai take-away and video games in the lounge. They ate at their food slowly, dragging the night out as long as it could last as if they could slow time down and make it so tomorrow, the real world, wouldn’t come.

“Take that, slow poke!” Dan yelled as he won yet another race on Mario Kart, his laughter bouncing off the walls as he heard Phil whine softly next to him.

“I got second! I’m no that slow!” Phil whined at Dan, pushing him over playfully before reaching for his plate of food.

Dan continued to laugh as he fell over, not trying to hard to get back up, “still slow if you finish after me!”

Phil rolled his eyes as he ate, using his free hand to shove Dan yet again.

“You’ll never win against me,” Dan challenged as he sat up, making a reach for his own plate of food, setting his controller down while they both took a break from the games to eat.

Phil rolled his eyes yet again as he continued to eat, not yet looking over at the younger boy as he tried to think of something worth replying with. He knew Dan was a god when it came to Mario Kart, Phil knew he didn’t have much of a chance when playing against Dan but he knew they both would go all out if they made a bet out of it.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a moment, the only noise in the room being the background music from their Nintendo Switch still running. They could feel each other’s minds running a million miles a minute as both of them tried to come up with a nice bet for winning the next round.

“So, Dan,” Phil started the same time Dan nearly yelled, “So, Phil.”

They paused, both replying with a “no, you first,” before falling into a fit of laughter.

They laughed long and hard for what felt like forever, their sides starting to ache as they were overtaken with laugher. As they both started to calm down, their breathing heavy as little whines escaped their lips until they made eye contact, blinding smiles across their faces as they fell back into laughter.

They loved moments like these, moments where they were in their own little world where nothing but them and having fun mattered.

Eventually, as they laid out on the floor, their arms wrapped around their torsos as they gripped at their sides, their laughter died down so they could actually hold a conversation.

“So, Dan,” Phil tried again as Dan let out a few final chuckles, “how about we make a game out of this?”

Dan pulled himself up so he was now laying on Phil instead of the floor, “but Mario Kart already is a game you spoon.”

Phil rolled his eyes playfully as he wrapped his arms around Dan, “I mean make a bet out of the game. Whoever wins gets whatever they want.”

“But Phil,” Dan started as he laid his head on Phil’s chest, “you know I’ll win and you know exactly what I want.”

Phil shrugged playfully in response to Dan’s answer, “maybe this will be my chance. Maybe I’ll come back. One more game, all or nothing!”

“I hate your branding,” Dan laughed as he lifted himself off of Phil, picking his controller back up, “well, all or nothing. If I win, I want your mouth,” Dan wiggled his eyebrows, pausing for dramatic effect, “and if you win?”

“I want the same damn thing,” Phil replied with a sly grin, the cogs turning in his head as he formulated a plan to win. All or nothing, yes, but were there any rules? They hadn’t decided on any which meant he was gonna play however dirty he had to.

“You’re on, Lester,” Dan laughed as he picked up his own controller, shifting his weight so he was sitting poised and ready to win this race, his lip finding its way between his teeth as he chewed on it in concentration and the race hadn’t even started yet.

“You never stood a chance, Howell,” Phil replied, shifting himself a little closer to Dan so their hips were touching as he loaded up a track neither of them could complain about.

They smiled to each other as the race began, both of them more into it than they had been all day before this one race. The stakes were high, they both wanted the prize so badly that they were more than determined to win.

Dan’s plan was to win fair and square. He’d kicked Phil’s ass in every race leading up to this one so he thought nothing of one more race against his boyfriend. The first two laps went by smoothly, his grin wider than he thought possible as he thought he had this race in the bag. Phil was far behind him - second place, but far behind him - as he came around the turn to start the third lap.

As they both came around the turn for the third lap Phil sent his plan into action. With his eyes never leaving the screen he shifted his body, moving himself nearly behind Dan rather than right next to him, putting him in just the right spot where he could see his half of the screen while he peppered kisses to the back of Dan’s neck.

“Hey, what the fu-” Dan mumbled out as he flinched away from the contact, hoping he could get away to focus but his body betrayed him as he leaned back to be closer to Phil.

Phil, with no intentions of stopping any time before the lap was over, switched from feather light kisses to gentle open-mouth nips at Dan’s soft neck, his tongue grazing across every spot his mouth reached while his teeth lightly tugged at the skin.

“Phil, stop. This isn’t fu-fucking f-fair!” Dan half yelled as his grip on the controller faltered, costing him quite a bit of his lead but he was still able to hold on to first place.

“I’m just having fun,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s skin, somehow not messing up his own controls at the game as he continued to tease the younger boy.

They were about halfway through the final lap when Dan lost his lead, Phil quickly overtaking him and pulling himself into first place. Dan let out a whine as he fell into second place, his body sending blood south while his brain seemed to have forgotten how to use his controller.

“I h-hate you,” Dan whined softly as he dropped his controller, giving in to Phil’s mouth working magic on his neck. In the back of his mind he couldn’t figure out how in the world Phil had enough self-control to win this race while nipping at his neck but he didn’t care enough to ask. He was more focused on how good Phil was making him feel.

“Love you too,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s neck as he made it across the finish line in first place.

He didn’t stop to celebrate his win, unlike how he would usually rub it into Dan’s face that he used his powers for evil to win, he was too excited to claim his prize. Dan had to eat him out and there was nothing more in the world he wanted at this point.

Dan turned himself around, throwing his arms around Phil’s neck and tackling him down. He straddled Phil’s hips with a sly smile before he connected their lips together, taking control of the kiss as he gave in to how much he wanted Phil.

The kiss was sloppy, a clash of teeth and tongue as they both hungrily went after each other. Phil’s hands roamed across Dan’s back, tugging at the younger’s shirt while Dan kept Phil pinned down, pressing his body weight down onto the elder.

“Dan, Dan I won,” Phil breathed out against Dan’s lips, reminding him of the deal they’d made before the race started.

“I know,” Dan groaned back, the tent in his boxers painfully obvious as he gazed at the elder. 

Dan sat himself up, his ass right against Phil’s hardening cock as he pulled his shirt off, dropping it onto the coffee table next to them before he reached for Phil, pulling the elder into enough of a sitting position to pull his shirt off too. Phil helped Dan in getting his own shirt off, dropping it to his side as he brought his hands back to Dan’s torso, his long fingers grazing all over the toned skin of his lover.

It was days like today that both boys were eternally thankful that they lounged around the house in just their pants. It made their spontaneous sex that much easier since the didn’t have to fumble with their skinnies nor did they have that much to clean up once they were done, they could find their boxers again and move on to whatever place they wanted to cuddle.

Dan lifted his own ass so he could pull Phil’s boxers down, sliding himself down the elder’s lanky legs as he pulled the pants down. He never broke eye contact, gazing deep into those cool blue eyes he’d fallen in love with all those years ago.

Phil gasped loudly as his bare ass brushed with the carpet, his cock nearly throbbing he was so hard. Even just the thought of Dan’s mouth on him got him harder than anything else and as he watched Dan settle in between his legs it was nearly too much. He wondered if one day he could cum untouched by just how excited the thought of it got him.

Dan licked his lips hungrily as he eyed Phil up and down, taking mental pictures of the raven haired man underneath him. He felt his cock throb against the soft cotton of his boxers as he laid between Phil’s thighs, his lips quickly finding the smooth milky skin to press kisses across. He mouthed along his lover’s skin, his tongue dragging along as he moved his way higher.

Phil’s breathing very quickly grew heavy, letting out soft gasps and gentle moans as Dan’s warm wet mouth moved higher on his skin until all he could see was a mess of curls just above his hips.

“Phil, darling, flip over for me,” Dan whispered softly, pulling his face just far enough back so Phil could move.

Phil nodded quickly as he flipped himself over, raising his ass high in the air as basically perched up on all fours, his head hanging and his hair brushing the carpet as he waited for Dan’s next move.

Dan took one last long look at Phil’s body. He loved when Phil shared control with him like this, where they were complete equals. Yes, sometimes Dan adored giving up full control to the elder, but adventures like this were just as fun, along with Dan got off on getting other’s off, they both knew this was going to be a great time for them.

Dan put a hand on each of Phil’s plump, round ass cheeks, pulling them slightly apart as his mouth trailed upwards, licking flat across his perineum teasingly slow. He dragged his tongue up until he was flat across Phil’s rim, his face pulling up into a smile before he circled the rim with the tip of his tongue.

Phil let out a long moan as Dan’s mouth felt cold on his overheated skin. He balled his hands into fists as he tried not to thrust back against Dan, knowing the younger had plans of his own as another moan ripped from his chest under Dan’s ministrations.

Dan nudged at Phil’s rim with his finger, circling the tight ring of muscle before ever so gently pushing in, his tongue still lapping at the skin as he pushed. He moved slow, almost teasingly slow as he dragged the tip of his tongue back down towards that sensitive bundle of nerves outside his body.

Phil’s forehead brushed against the carpet as he hunched down, his body already starting to give out as Dan worked magic against his skin. Every little thing felt so good, straight, pure pleasure as Dan’s finger pumped in and out of him while his tongue flicked against his overly sensitive skin. It was everything he ever wanted and more and he wanted it to last forever.

Phil’s moans were music to Dan’s ears as his own hips ground down against the carpet, his own cock leaking into his boxers as he continued to work on Phil. He added a second finger, gently scissoring them apart while his tongue darted between his fingers.

Dan curled his fingers up just right, finding Phil’s prostate with ease. He rubbed soft circles on it, massaging it with the lightest pressure he could manage as he listened to Phil’s choked moans. He could tell Phil was getting close by how he tensed around his fingers, his body tightening up as orgasm drew closer. Neither of them ever lasted long when they rimmed the other, it was something that was saved for bets or special occasions since it got them so going.

“Cl-close,” Phil mumbled out, his head finding his arm as he bit down on his thumb, working to keep himself in control just a little while longer.

Dan ground a little harder against the carpet, his own orgasm drawing near as he just couldn’t get enough of Phli. He would feel bad about it later, but he knew he was going to cum with Phil today.

“Go for it, cum for me,” Dan purred softly, his lips never leaving Phil’s skin as he spoke. He pumped his fingers a little harder, making sure he brushed right against Phil’s prostate with every push of his fingers and relishing in the strangled moans his movements pulled out of the elder.

“Ah, fuck, Dan,” Phil whimpered out as he let go, his body shaking as he came long and hard. In the back of his mind he cursed himself for not tossing his discarded tee under him to catch his mess but he could deal with that later, right now it was about just how good Dan was at making him feel good. His vision went blurry as he started to come down from his high, his breathing laboured and filled with soft moans as he collapsed down off of all fours.

As Phil came undone underneath him, Dan reached his own high. A soft moan escaped his lips against the elder’s skin as he rubbed himself against the carpet. His hips jerked erratically as he rode out his high, a loud sigh of content leaving his lips as he started to come down, his body tired from all they’d partaken in.

Phil let his hips sag down into the carpet, no longer strong enough to hold himself up. Dan pulled himself up so he was laying on top of Phil, their bodies tangled together as one as they laid there, their breathing heavy, hearts racing, and minds cloudy as the worked to gather themselves back together.

“Oh shit, wait,” Phil mumbled out, trying to roll over under Dan so he could return the favour, not knowing Dan had already finished.

“Shh, don’t worry about it,” Dan mumbled with a chuckle, batting Phil’s hands away from his boxers.

Phil looked to him with a cocked eyebrow and confusion, having been fully prepared to get Dan off too. He wasn’t that greedy, he wanted the rimjob but he wasn’t going to leave Dan without an orgasm of his own.

“I already came,” Dan admitted shyly, not looking into Phil’s eyes as Phil finally fully turned himself around under the chestnut haired boy.

“You must have really enjoyed that, then,” Phil teased with a smile as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy. They were boy sweaty and messy and would need a shower later, but for now they didn’t need to let go, it was perfectly intimate.

“I really did, I fucking love getting you off, Phil,” Dan whispered softly, brushing his lips against Phil’s ever so gently. There was no longer need or desire fueling his actions, they’d settled down and were back to being fuelled by love for one another.

“Well good thing I love you getting me off,” Phil mumbled back, their faces centimetres apart as they laid together on the floor, aware that they needed to get up soon before the mess became difficult to clean up.

“Next time no cheating, though,” Dan laughed as he planted a wet, sloppy kiss to Phil’s lips.

“Hm, we’ll see,” Phil laughed back as he squeezed the younger playfully.

Their days off were great, the perfect mix of getting to mess around without having to deal about any of the consequences. They could clean up at their own pace and end the night with a bath and movie and both of them secretly wished tomorrow would never come so they could enjoy just a little bit more of each other without the real world calling for them to participate.


End file.
